The Characters of Camp Half Blood reading the house of hades
by olympus4ever
Summary: Thalia and the rest of the gang are at Camp Half Blood. Suddenly a book falls from the sky. It is called the House of Hades. First fanfic! Be nice.


**Hi guys, I'm new to fanfiction. This is my first fanfic. I do not own the House of Hades or the characters! Rick Riordan does!**

Chapter 1

The half-bloods of camp-half blood were gathered around the campfire, along with Thalia and the hunters. They all were worried sick. They had no idea what had happened to Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo and Nico. Nobody was answering their prayers. Thalia was wondering what happened to her closest friends.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash and from the sky came a book with a note attached to it. Thalia picked it up.

_Dear demigods of Camp Half-Blood and the hunters,_

_This book will tell you about the adventures of your missing friends. We are sorry that you have to hear about everything that happened to them, especially Annabeth and Percy. Read this book with caution._

_Sincerely,_

_The Fates._

Thalia read the note aloud to everyone gathered at the fire. Everyone immediately started talking. There were some wails heard in the background. Chiron then pounded his hooves in order to silence everyone.

Chiron the stated, "We need to read this book. Who would like to read it first?" Thalia raised her hand.

"Very well Thalia, go ahead and read the first chapter."

**Hazel I**

Travis said, "Whose Hazel?"

"Maybe if you let me read, we'll find out!" Thalia said angrily.

**During the third attack, Hazel almost ate a boulder.**

Conner said, " How do you eat a boulder?"

Clarisse said" Shut up or I will pulverize you!"

Conner gulped, obviously scared of Clarisse.

**She was peering into the fog, wondering how it could be so difficult to fly across one stupid mountain range, when the ship's alarm bells sounded. "Hard to port!" Nico yelled from the foremast of the flying ship.**

"Nico? What's Nico doing over there?" Thalia wondered out loud.

**Back at the helm, Leo yanked the wheel. The Argo II veered left, its aerial oars slashing through the clouds like rows of knives. **

"Cool!" Travis and Conner said.

**Hazel made the mistake of looking over the rail. A dark spherical shape hurtled toward her. She thought: Why is the moon coming at us?**

Everyone laughed for a moment forgetting about there troubles.

**Then she yelped and hit the deck. The huge rock passed so close overhead it blew her hair out of her face. CRACK!**

"Crack?"Travis said.

"Keep on reading Thalia!" said Will.

**The foremast collapsed-sails,spars, and Nico all crashing onto the deck.**

"Nico is not an object!" Thalia said.

**The boulder, roughly the size of a pickup truck, tumbled off into the fog like it had important business elsewhere."Nico!" Hazel scrambled over to him as Leo brought the **

**ship level. "I'm fine," Nico muttered, kicking folds of canvas off his legs. She helped him up, and they stumbled to the bow. Hazel peeked over more carefully this time.**

** The clouds parted just long enough to reveal the top of the mountain below them: a spearhead of black rock jutting from mossy green slopes. Standing at the summit was a mountain god—one of the numina montanum, Jason had called them. Or ourae, in Greek. Whatever you called them, they were nasty.**

"Nasty. That's a fun word to say." Travis stated.

No one said anything because they were sleeping. Thalia looked like she hadn't slept for weeks.

Chiron then said "Let us go to sleep. It has been a surprising and interesting night. We shall read this book again tomorrow." Everyone agreed, and they all went to their cabins except for Thalia. Thalia went over to Chrion and asked "How did the person get all of these adventures?" Chiron the said "That is the one question I do not know the answer to ,my dear. Go to the Artemis cabin, and get some rest. We shall resume this reading the next morning."

**Feel free to review. The more reviews, the more faster I update. Have a nice Martin Luther King Jr. Day! And no mean comments please!**


End file.
